


summer snow

by alileely



Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camelot, Gen, MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN, Magic, Merlin AU, Snow, Snowman, Summer, jisung likes magic, yangyang is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: Jisung already knew what Yangyang was before he even knew his name. He could see it in the way the snowflakes hung around him like stars and the snow kissed his feet in the summer heat.He was something Jisung shouldn't be meddling with — that is, if knew better.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Park Jisung
Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048756
Kudos: 19





	summer snow

Someone was laughing softly as Jisung winked his eyes open. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he pushed himself up out of bed, disoriented. _What is that?_

It was the dead of night. Jisung was pretty sure no one's even supposed to be out and about — not if they didn't want to get caught by the king's guards. They terrified Jisung on a normal day. They were just as rigid and cold-blooded as the king they served and Jisung pitied the fool who had the guts to place a single foot outside their door at night.

Jisung carefully tiptoed across his room, avoiding the loose floorboards, and peeked out of the window. He thought he saw snow falling, but that was impossible. It was the middle of summer. He rubbed his eyes, squinting to see more clearly.

_Wait, that's really snow..._

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Jisung could see a boy just outside, running around in their backyard. He looked slightly familiar, but to be fair, almost everyone was at least a little familiar in this small part of the kingdom. There was a pile of snow at his feet and Jisung watched as he spread his arms out and freefell into it, laughing happily.

It hit him, then; the realization that this boy was magic.

Almost instinctively, Jisung's breath hitched and he looked around frantically, heartbeat spiking as he searched for any sign of the guards. There was no one else in sight and Jisung wondered if it was worth the risk of warning him.

Cursing his own curiosity, Jisung pushed his window open just a crack and whispered, "Psst. Hey."

The boy turned around in surprise and the snowflakes that had been floating around him suddenly dropped, disappearing just before they could touch the ground. The snow melted so quickly, leaving only a puddle under the boy's feet, that Jisung wondered if it had even been real. "That's dangerous, you know."

"What's dangerous?" the boy asked, standing still as a rock. His wide eyes that darted all over the place almost made Jisung laugh. He didn't seem scared; he seemed like a kid that had been caught doing something harmless and silly but didn't want to admit to it.

Jisung glanced from side to side before leaning out the window, as if that would help, and whispering, the word rolling off his tongue like something sacrilegious, "Magic."

Suddenly, the boy's face brightened as he giggled. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," Jisung argued, nodding his head harshly as though it would compel the boy to agree with him. "You really shouldn't be doing that. People could see you. If the guards find you, you'll get arrested and King Uther will have your head."

"Then maybe King Uther is dangerous," the boy countered and Jisung had never shut his mouth so fast before. The kid giggled again, so innocent and blissful. "Magic's not dangerous. Not when you know how to use it."

Jisung instinctively leaned away from the window when he saw the boy taking a step towards him. The boy paused and Jisung worried that he had hurt his feelings. But the boy simply smiled again, a charming thing that caused Jisung's speeding heart to become languid, and pointed down at the puddle around his feet. "Do you want to see it?"

Jisung felt excitement course through his body as the puddle turned back into snow with a single wave of the boy's hand. The boy smiled, a soft laugh falling from his lips, before waving a finger in the air and snowflakes materialized into being, hanging suspended in the air.

He was too preoccupied with the wonders before him that he didn't notice the boy had skipped towards him. Jisung almost fell over in surprise when he realized that the boy was already right in front of him, arms perched on the windowsill as he rested his head upon them, smiling up at him. Jisung gulped, and he could swear his nervousness echoed in the silence.

"I'm Yangyang. What's your name?"

"Jisung..."

"Jisung," Yangyang repeated. "Then, Jisung, do you want to build a snowman with me?"

"A... snowman?" Jisung blinked. Yangyang nodded excitedly, but Jisung was more than a bit hesitant to leave his room. It was so easy to just jump out the window and join Yangyang in this magical wonderland he had created. But at the same time, he feared what would happen if he were to ever be caught associating with... well, someone like him.

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything," Yangyang reassured him. Stepping back a bit, he waved his hand again and a snowman appeared — well, three balls of snow that were different in size appeared, at least.

"It's incomplete," Jisung said, staring at the unfinished form of their snowman.

"Hm, you're right," Yangyang said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He bent down and picked small stones from the ground, decorating them on the topmost part. "There, it has eyes and a smile."

"Yeah, but..."

"It should have a nose, shouldn't it?" Yangyang asked. "Do you have anything for a nose?"

Jisung glanced back, looking around his room. His hands grabbed the first thing he saw and handed it to Yangyang. "This is the only thing I ha—"

There was a loud snap and Jisung's eyes widened. Yangyang, without a second thought, had broken the wishbone into two, sticking one piece in the middle of the snowman's face. Smiling at his masterpiece, he said, "There, now it has a nose."

Jisung had wanted to be the one to break the stupid wishbone. He had, after all, kept it to make a wish on it. But he sighed, thinking there was no use crying over spilled milk. Besides, he didn't have the heart to get angry at Yangyang when he saw that Cheshire grin on his face. So he stared at the snowman instead, but he couldn't help feeling something was missing.

Snapping his fingers, Jisung rushed to the pile of clothes on his bed. He had never really gotten around to sorting them so he kind of just slept around them. Finally finding what he was looking for, he hurried back to the window, carelessly stepping on the loose floorboards, lost in his own excitement. His eyes were twinkling as he reached over and wrapped the red scarf around the snowman's neck, earning him a curious head tilt from Yangyang.

"Why does it need a scarf?"

"What if it gets cold?"

"Jisung, it is made of snow," Yangyang said. "I think snowmen and cold are very well-acquainted."

"Well, just in case."

Yangyang smirked. _This kid is weird._

Jisung, on the other hand, thought Yangyang was more than just weird. He was risky. He was dangerous. He was, by all the laws of Camelot, illegal.

They heard the sounds of footsteps and hushed chattering, and their eyes met in fear. The snowflakes dissolved into droplets of water as they fell, and the snowman was reduced to a puddle, drowning Jisung's poor scarf. In that moment, it occurred to Jisung that it was quite strange that King Uther thought magic was dangerous. And yet the magic that he had seen tonight was, despite all the ice and snow, warm and inviting.

How could magic be the one that's dangerous when nothing quite strikes fear into his heart than the mere sound of the royal guards approaching?

Before Yangyang could book it out of there, Jisung reached out the window precariously, grabbing his shoulder. "Will I see you again?" Jisung asked. He didn't even know how Yangyang came to be in his backyard that night, but he didn't have any complaints.

Yangyang's breath was starting to quicken as he restlessly shifted from foot to foot, eyes darting around as the sounds got closer. "I-I don't know..."

Jisung's grip began to loosen. "Please tell me you'll be back."

The smile that appeared on Yangyang's face was both slow and instant, and he nodded wordlessly before sneaking off into one of the dark alleys. Jisung softly closed his window and leaned against the wall beside it, waiting with bated breath. He shut his eyes tight and prayed that he would not hear the sounds of a chase.

He let out a relieved sigh as he heard the guards pass by leisurely, unaware that magic had slipped right under their noses.

Slipping into his bed, he wondered if he would ever see Yangyang again. Not in the streets in broad daylight, running into him at the market or fetching water at the pump. He wondered if he would ever see Yangyang the way he saw him tonight — magical and free, excitement pumping through his veins and anticipation building a spark in his chest.

Yangyang, on the other hand, did more than just wonder. He was sure of it, and he was already planning his next late night escapade.

After all, he had a little unspoken promise to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I started this fic not really knowing where it would go and I kind of just went with it and it turned out like *waves hand* this. Hope you enjoyed!!! As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Sending u hugs ♡


End file.
